Terrible Things
by Fly On 3536
Summary: Now son, i'm only telling you this cause life can do terrible things- Sonfic. Fax


_**Terrible Things- Mayday Parade**_

"Dad?" My 16 year old son asked me, seeming nervous.

We were at the beach. There was no reason for him to be sad.

"Yeah son?" I reply, looking over at him.

"I was just wondering, and you don't have to answer. But, how did you meet mom?" He asks.

I take a deep breath, I knew he was going to ask this sometime. I brought him to the edge of the pier and sat him down.

"When I was your age I'd give anything, to fall in love truly was all I could think. That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams. The most beautiful women that I'd ever seen….

"_Angel hurry up!" I say to my little sister, who was lagging behind me , walking to the park. She glares at me, and runs ahead._

"_RACE YA!" She screams, we take off running, and I get there before her._

_She frowns, "You stink" She tells me, walking over to the swings. _

_I smile at her, and sit down on a nearby bench. _

_I scan the park, and my eyes stop on a girl. She was perfect. She notices me staring at her, and walks over. She looks at me and says, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?" I nod at her, still mesmerized at her beauty, "I can't help but notice you're staring at me" I blush. Of course she noticed. "I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe, I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me" She finishes. I blush, and she smiles, and takes my hand. _

"_I wanna show you something" She says leading me to an opening, then without hesitation or worry, we kissed. _

My son gives me a weird look

"Really dad? You kissed her before you even knew her name?" He says, rolling his eyes, laughing a little, but his eyes were sad.

"Now son, I'm only telling you this, because life can do terrible things" I say, he bites his lip and nods.

_**Now most of the time, we had too much to drink. **_

"_Faster!" She laughed, as I chugged he beer down. She giggles, then hiccups. _

_**We'd laugh at the stars, and we'd share everything.**_

"_See that one?" She asks me, pointing in the sky. I nod._

"_It looks like an elephant wearing a space helmet" She says._

_I stare at her, then burst out laughing._

_She smiles, "Don't judge me" She says. I stick my tongue out at her. _

_We go silent. _

"_I love you Max"_

"_I love you too Fang"_

"_How's your dad?" She asks me, sounding nervous. My dad, a raging alcoholic, was a touchy subject. But with her, everything seemed perfect and natural._

My son looks at me.

"Dad. Did you notice anything wrong, like it was too perfect?" He asks.

"We were too young to notice" I say "Too dumb to care, love was a story that couldn't compare"

_I took a deep breath, this was the moment. She turned to me._

"_Are you okay? You seem awfully quiet. Are you feeling sick?" She asks me, hand flying to my forehead._

_I shake my head. "Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?" I ask her, she smiles and nods, when I use the line she had said to me, many years before._

"_I made you a present with paper and string. Open with care now, I'm asking you please" I say, then I get on one knee, "You know that I love you, will you marry me?"_

_Her hand flies to her mouth, "Yes I will!" She exclaims._

My son looks at me. He knows what's coming.

"Now son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things" I repeat.

"You'll learn one day, I'll hope and I'll pray, that God shows you differently"

_I hear my wife get home, and I walk into the kitchen._

"_Hey Maxie" I greet, kissing her on the cheek._

"_How was the doctors?" I ask, jumping on the counter. Our son was asleep, and quiet, it was peaceful._

_She looks at me and takes a deep breath._

"_Boy can I tell you a terrible thing?" She asks me. I nod slowly, bracing myself for what she was going to say._

"_It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks. Please don't be sad now, I really believe, you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me" She whispers._

_I stared at her. Then it hits me. She's dying. She'll never see our son grow up. I feel the tears coming and I fall to the ground._

"_I love you Fang" She whispers, running her fingers through my hair._

My son looks at me, tears in his eyes, pale faced.

"So don't fall in love" I warn him, knowing that it's going against every other fairy tale.

"There's just too much to lose, if given the choice I'm _begging _you just walk away, don't let her get to you. I can't see the same thing happen to you" I tell him.

He leans forward, and for the first time in years, he wraps his arms around me.

"Now son, I'm only telling you this, because life can do terrible things" I whisper in his ear, as my sobs join his, and together we help fill the ocean. 


End file.
